


drive me crazy, drive me wild

by optimusfine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Other, but who's the dom and who's the sub hmm, femmEXO, hints of domsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixiao’s back hits the door and she gasps, delicate hands clenching in dirty brown hair. [xiulay]<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive me crazy, drive me wild

Yixiao’s back hits the door and she gasps, delicate hands clenching in dirty brown hair. She knows her spine is going to bruise, feels the edge of the doorframe digging into her vertebrae, and she doesn’t care.

“Who-“ she starts, choking on her words as fingers crawl their way up her legs, under the hem of her too big collared shirt, and dig into the meat at her hips, “Who are you today?”

“Minseok.”

The word is whispered into the hollow of her throat, followed by teeth scraping at her skin, and Yixiao shivers.

“Minseok,” she breathes, blunt nails digging into Minseok’s scalp and dragging down the curve of his neck, stopping at his shoulders. Powerful under the thin fabric of his sleep shirt and the straps of his binder, the muscles are tensing and relaxing under her touch, and she lets her head tip back as Minseok noses his way up the side of her neck.

“Yixiao,” as his fingertips hook under the elastic of Yixiao’s underwear and drag them down her legs, kneeling in the same movement. His mouth presses hot kisses down Yixiao’s sternum and stomach as he goes, adding a hint of teeth when he gets to her belly button before moving down to nip at the insides of her thighs. The noise she makes rumbles in her chest, and she clenches her thighs without realizing. Minseok bites harder, sucks, and then laves the mark with his tongue.

Yixiao looks down with hooded eyes, realizes the mark is on her lower thigh, and moves her hands up to Minseok’s hair to pull on it sharply.

“Fucker, you know I can’t hide that,” and when Minseok smirks at her, she scowls, tugs harder, and enjoys the way Minseok’s eyes roll slightly at the pain.

The next second, she finds her leg being hiked up and over Minseok’s shoulder, and she braces her shoulders against the doorframe. Her fingers relax in Minseok’s hair and she pulls it back and away from Minseok’s face, knowing he appreciated it when he almost nuzzles at the sensitive spot where her hip meet her leg.

Minseok’s tongue starts at the inside of her thigh, metal cold against her skin, and Yixiao hums softly, strokes her fingertips over Minseok’s hairline. They pause at the first touch of Minseok’s tongue to her clit, not quite swollen, and Minseok sucks at it softly.

Yixiao moans, curls her red painted toes into themselves, and turns her face away to breathe out heavily. Minseok curls his tongue into her and smacks at her thigh, and she looks back at him with pupils beginning to blow.

“Fuck,” she whispers, watches raptly as Minseok leans in again, and slowly, deliberately licks a stripe up her, tongue ring catching on her clit and making her shiver. It’s all far too slow and not at all what she wants, not at all what she expected, but with Minseok’s hands pinning her to the wall and his shoulder hooked under her knee, she’s trapped.

He continues licking at her, tongue swirling circles torturously around the spot where she needs it most, coming so close and then backing off again. Fingers creep up her thigh and rest at her inner thigh, thumb occasionally brushing at her clit while Minseok licks her open, spreads her wide, and Yixiao is falling apart. She’s unaware of the tiny, needy noises she’s making until Minseok pulls away, her slick smeared across his lips, and he murmurs, “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

The snarky retort dies on her tongue when he pushes two fingers into her and she nearly screams, head tossing back to bang against the wood behind her. The burn is starting low in her stomach, legs beginning to shake, and while she isn’t close yet, she soon will be.

“Minseok,” she groans, fingers pushing through his thick hair and cupping the back of his head. He complies when she pulls him forward, presses her hips forward, and he curls his tongue around the fingers in her. It’s all heat and slick and the occasional touch of cold metal and Yixiao tosses her head to the side, unable to continue watching.

This time, he lets her look away and starts pumping his fingers, hooking them just enough that Yixiao jumps at the feeling, letting another low groan out.

(She was never so vocal during sex before Minseok, but he’s told her before just how much it turns him on, and how much he loves hearing her fall apart just as much as he loves watching her, and Yixiao wants nothing if not to please him.)

“I’m-“ she gasps, and he doesn’t let her finish, just slides another finger into her and sucks at her clit, curling his tongue around it purposefully.

The rush of orgasm takes her by surprise and she cries out as she comes, a mess of Chinese and Korean and Minseok’s name falling from her tongue. Her vision goes white and she feels herself sliding down the doorframe, Minseok’s hands catching her around the waist to keep her from collapsing completely. Her heart is jackhammering in her chest and her breath is still coming in shallow pants when she opens her eyes and finds Minseok still kneeling in front of her.

She laughs breathily at the image he paints – hair in disarray, shining slick on his mouth and chin, face flushed and eyes wide under dark lashes – and he loosens his tight grip on her, wiping at his mouth with his forearm. All it does is spread the shine around, and she braces her hands on his knees when she leans in and licks at it, feeling when his lips open under her tongue.

He makes a pleased sound in his throat and slides his hands up the curve of her back, pulling her closer and kissing her properly.

They spend a few minutes like that, her hands braced on his thighs, his arms curled around her waist, lips sliding together and fitting like they were made for each other, before he pulls back and presses his forehead against hers.

“I have to go to work,” he says, sounding truly mournful about it, and Yixiao rolls her eyes, pushing herself up onto wobbly knees and redoing the buttons on her shirt. It hangs down almost to her knees and she knows it isn’t hers, but it’s comfortable and Minseok likes when she wears his clothes, so whatever.

She doesn’t even bother grabbing her underwear, just stands up and stretches, twisting her back until it pops before she reaches out a hand to help Minseok off the floor.

“I know,” she says, brushing at an invisible piece of lint on his shirt and feeling the hem of his chest binder under her palms. “You need a shower first.”

He grins down at her, almost sheepish, and she barely refrains from rolling her eyes. She puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him around, marching him down the hall and into the pinkish hue of their bathroom.

“Take a shower, I’ll get breakfast ready,” she orders, pulling the band off her wrist and pushing her hair up into a messy bun, wincing slightly when pieces get stuck in the metal balls at the back of her neck, right above her spine. She turns to go and is stopped when he reaches out and grabs her wrist.

Yixiao raises an eyebrow but lets Minseok pulls her in close, hand twisting to slide his fingers through hers.

“What would I do without you?” he asks, grinning at her with bright eyes, and this time she really does roll her eyes.

“Die, probably,” she answers matter of factly, and he doesn’t even wince, just shrugs understandingly and presses a light kiss to her cheek.

“I love you,” he says, and like every time, a little butterfly flutters around in Yixiao’s chest.

“I love you too,” she murmurs, squeezing his hand between her fingers before she lets go and backs up, stopping at the door to the bathroom, “But you need to get in the shower or you’ll be late for work. It’s already 5:45.”

And when Minseok yelps and nearly falls over himself to get into the shower, Yixiao closes the door behind her and saunters her way into the kitchen, smiling to herself as she pulls the eggs out of the refrigerator.

Today is going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm a sucker for xiulay and genderfluid minseok.


End file.
